


All the best for you, My Dear

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Hosea just being Hosea, Presents, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Hosea spoils you rotten on your special day!
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	All the best for you, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12TimeTraveler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12TimeTraveler/gifts).



> written for my lovely mutual, @12TimeTraveler, whose work you should definitely go and check out, on here and Tumblr <3 
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

  
Today starts off like every other day, opening your eyes and having a stretch, your body taking its time to awaken. Your tent feels a little stuffy, but the occasional draft wafts through the canopy, cooling you off from the hot Lemoyne air. You spend some time lounging in bed, relaxing, knowing you're in no rush to get up on your special day.

There's a light cough outside your tent, "are you awake, dear?" a familiar voice questions.

"Just about," you reply.

"Good!" Hosea says as he enters your tent, letting the flaps fall shut behind him. He doesn't bother fastening them up, his hands too occupied with the tray he's carrying. You raise an eyebrow as you sit up in your cot, shuffling back a little so there's space for Hosea to sit, but he places the tray down instead.

"Happy birthday, darling. I figured you should start the day off right," Hosea explains as he gestures to the first of his presents.

Your favourite foods are awaiting you, displayed artistically on a plate - a rare item to find in this camp, and you don't doubt that Hosea went into town just to steal this for you. There's a tall glass of cold water, and a rose beside it; you already begin to feel spoilt, but you don't doubt that Hosea isn't going to treat you to even more presents. You know what he's like.

"How did you know exactly what I like for breakfast?" you question.

"Oh, a wise old man like me notices these things. Now, dig in, I need to go and fetch something," Hosea beckons, urging you to eat your breakfast, and before you can reply, he's already shuffled out of your tent to retrieve your next present.

How can you deny this sweet, silver fox? _**your**_ sweet, silver fox. You tuck into your breakfast, and question how long Hosea's been awake for. He's wearing a new, smart waistcoat and shirt, as well as some clean pants, and neatly polished boots. His hair is brushed, and he looks clean, not that Hosea doesn't always look clean; you assume he's been up for a while, so he can tidy his appearance up, put on his new outfit, and begin cooking you breakfast.

You'll find your answer later on...

  
Hosea is back with an array of boxes, stacked up to just below his chin, and a part of you is concerned about how much he's splashed on you - not that you wouldn't do the same. You turn your body, facing Hosea as he's stood in your tent, placing your presents on your bedside table; Hosea then takes the seat beside you after moving your pillow, and turns to you.

"Here," Hosea says as he hands you the first box. You send a suspicious look his way, and Hosea chuckles as your reaction. "Go on," he encourages.

You slip the lid off and peel away at the wrapping paper, revealing a fine, gorgeous blouse, the exact type that takes your fancy. "Hosea," you sigh, and turn to smile at him, your eyes then flicking over to the other boxes. "You... how much... they all for me?" you manage to stutter, and Hosea softly laughs at your reaction.

"They are, my dear," Hosea replies as he continues to pass them one at a time, slowly revealing the entire outfit that your sweetheart has purchased for you.

Hosea has flawless taste, you know that already, but it's confirmed through Hosea's purchases; there's a blouse, skirt, corset, and a pair of shoes, all quite clearly purchased - not stolen. "Something tells me you like them," Hosea smugly comments, and he has every right to be smug, what a sly fox he is.

"I can't thank you enough," you sigh.

"You can thank me by putting that outfit on and getting yourself ready, I have somewhere I'd like to take you," Hosea replies as he stands.

He dips his head down to place a kiss to your forehead, his touches tender as always. "Come and find me when you're ready," Hosea tells you, and then makes his way out of your tent, giving you your space.

  
You're grinning from ear to ear as you change, your new clothes slipping on like a perfectly fitting glove. Hosea has brought you clothing before, the odd item that he sees in town, and his taste always perfectly suits you. He's helped you broaden your horizon, encouraging you to try on things that you've always wanted to try, but never had the confidence to. This outfit is ideal, something a little different, flashy, bold yet elegant, and it has Hosea's personality sprinkled all over it.

Well, you're ready, gussied up, and feeling like a million dollars! You exit your tent and begin scouting the camp for Hosea, the occasional gang member wishing you a happy birthday, and gawking over how incredible you look. He's waiting for you over by the horses, and you can tell he's spent some of his morning cleaning your mount, as their coat is shining in the sunlight.

You give your mount a pat, and they nuzzle you in return. Now that you're up close, you can appreciate just how clean they are, and how your saddle has also been neatened up, not a speck of dust in sight. Your mounts hair has also been brushed through and braided, along with their tail, and they've definitely been spoilt as much as you have, as you notice a faint trail of sugar and crumbs around their lips.

"Are you ready, dear girl?" Hosea questions, and helps you up once you tell him you're good to go.

Your skirt is bunched up to your thighs, showing off your new shoes; nobody will assume you're an outlaw when you look this good, far too elegant to be rolling in the dirt with this bunch, but maybe you can pretend you're not just for today?

Hosea climbs up onto Silver Dollar, and leads the way as you both trail out of camp. Once on the road, Hosea turns his attention to you, "we'll be heading up into the Heartlands, I came across a nice spot whilst riding through the other day."

"Alright, lead the way," you reply.

Hosea's eyes are back on the road, and you give your horse a light tap, speeding them up to ride alongside Hosea. That silver fox looks at you with a raised brow, and a smirk on his lips, and taps his own spurs so he can trot past you.

Oh, it's going to be like this, is it? 

Well, you're not having that! You ride past Hosea again, sticking your tongue out at him as you pass him, but your mouth falls open as Hosea lets out a call and goes storming past you. You urge your horse to speed up, and the both of you begin racing, thundering down the dusty trail, passing the occasional stranger who doesn't seem surprised at the sight. A few coyotes bicker as you as they watch you race, and some pronghorn dance away, clearing the track for you. 

Maybe Hosea is going easy on you, you know how strong his boy is, but you storm past him, your skirt and hair rippling in the wind. You over-hear Hosea let out a laugh before he calls out, telling you to slow down. You lightly tug on the reigns, and slow back down to a trot. 

"Well, I guess I didn't over-feed them too much," Hosea beckons to your mount as he catches up, matching your speed.

"So, you were trying to slow me down, huh?" you sarcastically reply, and Hosea laughs once more.

"Maybe a little, but they're yours, they deserve to be spoilt just as much as you do," Hosea replies.

You send your thanks and a smile his way, and continue following Hosea, letting him lead you up a few rocky slops. Of course, Hosea urges you to "be careful, and watch your step," but you make it up with ease. 

Hosea picks out a nice grassy spot and climbs down off Silver Dollar, rushing over to you with some speed in his pace; he reaches up and helps you down, telling you to "just stand there and look pretty," whilst he sets up. 

You look out at the landscape whilst Hosea spreads out a picnic blanket, followed by setting up a few snacks and treats. He then beckons you over, and watches as you settle down on the blanket beside him, looking out at the plains. 

You know what the Heartlands look like, you've ridden through here many times, even camped in a few secluded locations, but everything seems different from up here. The grass looks a little brighter today, as does the sky, with few clouds trailing overhead; in the distance you can see a herd of bison grazing and rolling about in the grass, and a few wild horses ride past, racing throughout the fields. The occasional buck and doe can be spotted dancing about, along with a few strangers following the trail. 

"It's different up here, isn't it?" Hosea asks you. 

You're drawn out from your gaze, turning your attention to Hosea, "it is," you confirm. 

"We're seeing things from a different angle, quite literally," Hosea tells you. "Come on, let's eat." 

You've scoffed down your breakfast barely a few hours ago, but you're peckish again; Hosea has yet again pinned your taste, as the snacks he's acquired are exactly what you're into. You're aware that Hosea knows most of your favourite things, but to be spoilt to all of them at once makes your chest feel warm - it's so wholesome, having your darling treat you, not that he doesn't always go out of his way for you. 

Hosea catches your attention as you begin eating. He rummages through his back, pulling out two wine glasses (that surprisingly haven't smashed) followed by a bottle of wine. "Oh?" you question as Hosea passes you the bottle, letting you read the label. 

"Where'd you get this?" you question. 

"I came across a fella on the road, managed to con him out of a bottle, just the one, but that's all I need," Hosea explains. 

"Go on," you encourage, passing the bottle back, so Hosea can fill the glasses, "let's hear the story." 

Hosea lets out a soft laugh as he looks at you, "how can I say no? you know what I'm like," Hosea replies as he stands. He takes a step forward and turns to you, then clears his throat as he begins his re-enactment. 

"It was just a few days ago when this old man found himself riding through Scarlett Meadows, when I noticed a glisten in the back of a passing wagon, and soon realized that I had come across a wine delivery wagon. I gave Silver Dollar a little tap, and we caught up to them. I called out, passing them my usual cheery greeting, you know the kind, and introduced myself as Mr Jenkins, a Saloon owner who is searching for some finer drinks to serve. 

" _You won't get anything finer than this stuff,_ " the driver told me as he pointed to the bottles in the back.

" _Oh?_ " I questioned, " _and how fine is your wine, Sir?_ " 

The man softly laughed before explaining just how fancy this batch was, which made me question why he only had the one guard, but that means I had fewer men to con, so it was a pro for me. The man babbled on about how this wine had been imported from Caucasus, the home of fermented grape juice. He explained that each bottle is aged for three years, and repeated his line about ' _not getting anything finer than this_ ', once more. 

" _And how would a fella acquire this specific drink? say if I am to begin selling it in my Saloon?_ " I questioned.

The man asked where I'm from, and I explained that I live up North, and that I'm down here to visit family, " _I seem to be lucky running into you,_ " I said.

" _Well, how's about we trade details, and you can contact us when you're back up North?_ " the man suggested, and my eyes lit up. 

We both pulled over and exchanged details, I made up some silly address and took his business card. He was a smug bastard, and I'm glad of that, as he walked to the back of his wagon, took a bottle, and said " _here! for the road!_ " as he handed it over. 

I gave him my thanks, he gave me his, " _I can assure you I'll be in contact!_ " I said as I shook his hand, and we departed from there. I had to make sure Silver Dollar rode extra steady, not wanting to damage my newly prized possession, and I asked Arthur to keep you busy as I snuck back into camp." 

"So, that explains why Arthur came over and began babbling to me the other day," you laugh as Hosea finishes off his story. 

"It does," Hosea says with a nod, sitting back down beside you. "And now we have this wine to enjoy," Hosea comments as he takes a sip, "you know, the wine always tastes better when it's stolen, as do most things." 

"They do," you agree. 

Hosea reaches out to take your hand, bringing your knuckles up to his lips, and placing a sweet kiss there. "You can be so cheesy sometimes," you tell him with a laugh. 

"Only when I need to be," Hosea smiles at you, letting your hand relax in his as it rests atop of the picnic blanket, only moving it when he pops a snack into your mouth every so often. 

The rest of your day is spent lounging about, watching the clouds roll overhead once you lie back in Hosea's lap, enjoying the bottle of wine together (which that man had every reason to be smug about.) 

Hosea places a kiss to your forehead now and then, usually in between snacks, or whenever he fills either of your glasses. By the time the sun begins to set, you're a tipsy and flirtatious mess, rolling about in the grass with your lover, watching the suns rays disappear beyond the horizon, and thanking him over-and-over for how much he's gone out of the way for you on your birthday.

"All the best for you, my dear." 


End file.
